disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cheetah Girls: One World
The Cheetah Girls 3: One World is the third installment of the Disney Channel Original Movie series, of The Cheetah Girls films, and premiered on August 22, 2008. Plot With Galleria (Raven-Symoné) at the University of Cambridge in England, Chanel (Adrienne Bailon), Dorinda (Sabrina Bryan), and Aqua (Kiely Williams) are cast in the lavish new Bollywood movie "Namaste Bombay". The Cheetah Girls travel across the globe to India. There, they meet Rahim (Rupak Ginn), the man cast as the lead, whom they realize is attractive, yet somewhat clumsy. After meeting the movie's choreographer, Gita (Deepti Daryanani), a dance battle erupts between themselves and Gita with her backup dancers, they discover that the musical's director, Vik (Michael Steger), must choose only one Cheetah for the role as the budget is only enough for one star. When it becomes apparent that they must travel home, they are upset, until realizing they may each try out for the lead. Though they all make a promise to be fair in the competition, situations arise in which each member becomes jealous of the others' specific talents. Chanel befriends Vik, Dorinda befriends Gita, and Aqua befriends a boy she has been in contact with since before leaving America, Amar (Kunal Sharma). Each girl is led to believe the producer of the film, Khamal (Roshan Seth), Vik's uncle, will choose her after the audition. Chanel is told because she is the better singer, she will receive the role, while Dorinda is promised the role as she is the best dancer, while Aqua is convinced the coveted role will be hers as she is the best actress. The three Cheetahs audition against one another with Chanel being awarded the role, which she later refuses realizing, as do the other Cheetahs, that friendship and unity are more important than furthering their individual or group careers. After refusing the role, they set to convince Khamal to award Gita as the lead, to which he reluctantly agrees, ending in a scene from "Namaste Bombay" in which the Cheetahs sing and dance the titular song, "One World". Production According to Disney, the plot would involve the Cheetah Girls going to India to star in a Bollywood production.Disney-ABC Television Group Reveals 2007-08 Kids Lineup Like The Cheetah Girls 2, it was filmed on location in a foreign country. In an interview, Bailon stated the movie would film for a three month period, in India, and that she had been doing research for the film.Adrienne Bailon at the Meet The Robinson's premiere She also stated that "all of the original cast will be back". However, Raven-Symoné later confirmed that she would not return for this film as she was busy with her fourth studio album and was filming movies such as College Road Trip.Raven-Symone Scholastic Interview Accessed April 13, 2007. Due to Raven not returning, her on-screen mother, Lynn Whitfield, didn't appear in the movie, nor did Adrienne Bailon's on-screen mother, Lori Alter. Also not returning is Whitney Houston, who was an executive producer for the first two films. Like High School Musical 2, Disney featured a "play your part" role, where viewers and fans could choose elements of the film.Cheetah Girls sequel information During the premiere airing of Camp Rock, the first of many Road to "Cheetah Girls One World" segments debuted.(August 11, 2008) 'The Cheetah Girls' Team with Girl Scouts of USA to Celebrate Community Service, Diversity and Friendship on Disney Channel Accessed August 24, 2008. Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on August 19, 2008. The soundtrack, which has been released in several versions, contains elements of both hip hop and Indian music. Reception Even though the movie premiered to over 6.2 million viewers, it was the lowest rated premiere for a film in the series.Disney Channel's Cheetah Girls Beats Everything But Olympics DVD The "Extended Music Edition" DVD and Blu-ray Disc of The Cheetah Girls: One World, was released on December 16, 2008 in the United States. It includes an exclusive music sequence titled "Feels Like Love", as well as a downloadable exclusive remixed version of "Feels Like Love". It also featured a "Rock-Along" mode, "Cheetah Spots", and an alternate version of the movie with pop-up fun facts and music videos.Official DVD and Blu-Ray Site The Region 2 DVD will be released on March 16, 2009.CD WOW! Cheetah Girls 3 Page References External links *Official site *Official DVD site * Disney Channel international sites :*Disney Channel Brazil :*Disney Channel France :*Disney Channel Germany :*Disney Channel Latino :*Disney Channel India :*Disney Channel Spain :*Disney Channel UK Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:Disney Channel Original Movies